KIMI SHIKA
by Dipa Woon
Summary: Oneshoot/Keinginan seorang Jung Changmin yang mampu membuat Jung Yunho diam-diam ingin menguliti dongsaengnya sendiri. Kira-kira apakah keinginan dari Jung Changmin tersebut?/'YAH NEO IMMA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN'/'...'/'Pokoknya, kalo Min uda becal, Min mau lebut Joongie nuna dali yung'/Oneshoot/Humor/Summary gagal


KIMI SHIKA

Cast :

Jung (Shim) Changmin (5 tahun)

Kim Jaejoong (17 tahun)

Jung Yunho (17 tahun)

Genre :

YAOI/Shonen-Ai/Humor/Oneshoot

Pairing : MinJae xD

Note : cerita asli milik saya sendiri, no plagiat, no jiplak

Warning :

cerita pasaran dan aneh, bahasa tidak baku, ejaan tidak sesuai dengan EYD, typo(s)bertebaran

.

.

Tanoshimi ni oyomi kudasai

.

.

DOUZO

.

.

 **:: cerita mengandung SHONEN-AI jadi bagi yang tidak suka silahkan MINGGAT ::**

.

.

"JOONGIE NUNA~"

Teriakan yang begitu kencang dan keras terdengar nyaring dari seorang namja kecil dengan seragam sailor biru membalut tubuh montoknya. Bocah yang kini terlihat berlari menuju seorang namja cantik yang terlihat tengah sibuk menata sarapan diatas meja makan.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Brukkk

Dan tubuh gempal bocah itu dengan sukses menubruk tubuh kecil sang namja cantik.

"Joongie nuna, annyong!" ucap manis bocah montok itu dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di kaki orang yang dipanggilnya ' Joongie nuna'.

"Ne Minie, annyeong." jawab orang yang dipanggil 'nuna' dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajah rupawannya, "Kau masih memanggilku nuna eoh?" lanjutnya lagi sedikit kesal karena bocah gembul ini masih memanggilnya dengan nuna.

"Ne. Habicnya nuna yeppeo cih."

"Aigoo, hyung tampan bukan cantik." jawab Jaejoong-namja cantik itu-namun segera mendapat gelengan dari Changmin-bocah montok itu.

"Aniyooo. Bagi Min, nuna itu neomuuu yeppeo!" jawab Changmin lagi dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajah gembulnya. "Kalau Min udah becal, nuna haluc jadi pacal Min ne?" lanjutnya lagi dan membuat Jaejoong terkekeh geli.

Aigoo, apa bocah kecil ini baru saja merayu Jaejoong?

Mengabaikan perkataan Changmin, Jaejoongpun kembali bertanya. "Yunho hyung eodiya?" tanyanya sambil kini berjongkok dan melepaskan rangkulan Changmin di kakinya.

"Molla. Yuno yung (hyung) belum mandi nuna." Jawab Changmin dengan smirk tipis diwajahnya, "Uhh, Yunho yung jolok banget. Belum mandi jam cegini."

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum dan mengusap lembut pipi tembam Changmin, "Ne, Yunho hyung memang malas eoh. Minie baru rajin, jam segini sudah mandi dan wangi." ucapnya masih dengan senyum manis terukir diwajahnya.

"Tentu! Min kan anak baik dan lajin." jawabnya bangga dengan senyum songong terpatri apik diwajahnya. "Makanya, lebih baik nuna pacalan cama Min aja. Jangan cama Yuno yung yang jolok itu."

Ya, Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho yang merupakan hyung kandung dari bocah gembul itu memang tengah menjalin hubungan kasih. Hubungan keduanya kini sudah berjalan satu tahun.

"Aigoo. Ne, Minie sangat rajin. Jja, Minie duduk disini dulu ne." kata Jaejoong lagi tanpa memusingkan perkataan terakhir Changmin. Ia sudah terbiasa mendengar kata-kata yang hampir setiap hari keluar dari bibir mungil Jung Changmin.

Sementara itu di kediaman Jung, tepatnya di kamar putra sulung keluarga itu.

Nampak seorang namja tampan yang kita ketahui bersama bernama Jung Yunho, tengah kesulitan membuka pintu kamarnya. Berkali-kali ia mencoba memutar kenop pintunya, namun sama sekali tak ada tanda-tanda jika pintu itu akan terbuka.

"Mwoya! Kenapa tak bisa dibuka!" kesalnya terus mencoba untuk membuka pintu itu.

Dok

Dok

Dok

"Eomma! Eomma! Tolong buka pintunya!"

Dok

Dok

Dok

"Eomm-"

Ceklekk

"Yah Yunho, kenapa menaruh sapu di depan pintu?" tanya eomma Jung setelah berhasil membukakan pintu untuk Yunho.

Yunho hanya mengernyit bingung tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh sang eomma.

"Ye?"

"Kau ini! Lihat, siapa yang sudah menaruh sapu itu disini? Pantas saja kau tak bisa membuka pintu kamar." jelas eomma Jung lagi dan Yunho pun segera memutar kepalanya keluar dan menemukan sebuah sapu tergeletak begitu saja tak jauh dari pintu kamarnya.

"Ye? Aku tak pernah menaruhnya disana eom-" kalimat Yunho tertahan saat menyadari satu hal. "Sial!"

"Wae?"

"Jung Changmin!" desis Yunho dengan kilat marah terlihat jelas dimatanya.

.

.

Changmin mengembangkan senyum manis diwajahnya saat Jaejoong menyerahkan sebuah kotak makan berwarna biru kepadanya. Ia pun dengan senang hati mengambil bekal itu lalu memasukkannya ke dalam ransel pororo miliknya.

"Gomawo nuna."

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Changmin dengan sayang. "Jja, tunggu disini ne. Hyung mengambil tas dulu." ucap Jaejoong dan segera bergegas menuju kamarnya mengambil tas sekolah.

"Eoh, Changminie?"

Changmin menolehkan wajahnya kesamping saat mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Senyumnya pun segera mengembang saat melihat Kim Hyuna-eomma Jaejoong-yang berjalan menuju kearahnya.

"Kim ahjumma!" pekiknya girang dengan senyum ceria masih bertahan diwajahnya.

"Kalian belum berangkat? Jaejoong hyung eodiya?" tanya eomma Kim dan duduk menyebelahi Changmin. Yeoja itupun segera mengusap sayang kepala Changmin yang sudah dianggapnya seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Joongie nuna macih ambil tas jumma. Hihi."

"Geurae? Lalu Yunho hyung?" tanya eomma Kim lagi.

"Molla. Tadi waktu Min kecini Yuno yung macih bobok jumma. Icc, yung Min malec ne jumma?" adu Changmin yang dengan sengaja menjelek-jelekkan hyungnya didepan eomma Kim.

Haha, Jung Changmin. Apa kau berniat menjelek-jelekkan hyungmu di depan calon mertuanya?

Eomma Kim hanya terkekeh kecil mendengar jawaban Changmin. Dongsaeng dari kekasih putranya ini memang selalu begitu setiap menceritakan tentang sang hyung. Selalu menceritakan hal-hal buruk tentang hyungnya, walau yang sebenarnya terjadi bukanlah demikian.

"Haha, kau ini." gemas eomma Kim dan mengecup pipi gembul Changmin.

"Minie, kajja kita berangkat. Yunho hyung sudah di depan."

Jaejoong datang dengan menggendong tas sekolahnya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat interaksi sang eomma yang terlihat sangat menyayangi dongsaeng kekasihnya.

"Ne, kajja nuna."

Changmin segera berdiri saat melihat Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya. Dengan senang hati ia menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dan senyum manis mengembang diwajahnya.

"Eomma, kami berangkat."

"Ne, hati-hati ne. Katakan pada Yunho jangan ngebut."

"Arra. Jja, kami berangkat."

"Jumma, annyong~" pamit Changmin dengan senyum lebar dan melambaikan tangannya kearah eomma Kim.

"Ne, belajar yang rajin ne." jawab eomma Kim dan balas melambai kearah Changmin

.

.

Yunho menampilkan wajah tak bersahabat begitu melihat sang dongsaeng yang digandeng oleh sang kekasih. Kekesalannya tadi pagi masih tersisa, hingga ia tak bisa balas tersenyum saat Jaejoong menyapanya.

Hell. Ia sungguh kesal kepada dongsaengnya yang dengan sengaja mengubah alarm dan mengunci pintu kamarnya. Sial! Pasti dongsaengnya itu sudah menceritakan hal-hal buruk lagi tadi kepada Jaejoong.

Bukannya ia tak tahu kelakuan sang dongsaeng yang sering mengadu hal-hal buruk tentangnya kepada Jaejoong. Apalagi tujuan bocah nakal itu adalah untuk membuat hubungannya dengan Jaejoong memburuk. Sungguh, kalau saja bocah itu bukan dongsaengnya, bisa dipastikan kalau ia sudah menguliti Changmin.

Haha, kalian heran mengapa Changmin seperti itu? Terang saja. Karena sebenarnya, bocah nakal itu menyukai Jaejoong dan menginginkan namja cantik itu sebagai kekasihnya saat ia sudah besar nanti. Tentu saja keiinginan tak masuk akal Changmin itu membuat Yunho semakin kesal dengan dongsaeng nakalnya.

"Yunho-ya, wae geurae?" tanya Jaejoong yang merasa heran sang kekasih yang tak membalas sapaannya. Ditambah wajah kekasih yang ditekuk masam menambah kerutan bingung diwajahnya.

Bukan sekali ini Jaejoong melihat wajah Yunho yang ditekuk masam seperti itu. Ini adalah pemandangan yang biasa dilihatnya, dan ia yakin kalau penyebabnya adalah karena ulah Changmin. Bocah yang sedari tadi mendapat tatapan tajam dari kekasihnya.

"Mian, aku telat menjemputmu." jawab Yunho sambil menyerahkan helm kepada Jaejoong. "Andai saja tak ada setan kecil yang mengubah alarmku dan mengunci pintu kamarku, aku tak akan terlambat seperti ini." lanjut Yunho dengan nada ketus sambil menatap tajam sang dongsaeng yang tersenyum amat sangat manis kepadanya.

Oh oh, jika kalian bisa melihat, senyum Changmin bukanlah senyum manis seperti pada umunya, senyum itu terlihat begitu menyebalkan dimata Yunho.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ternyata itu yang terjadi sehingga aura kelam menyelimuti tubuh kekasihnya. Pantas saja wajah kekasihnya itu ditekuk sedemikian rupa. Diam-diam Jaejoongpun tertawa kecil melihat wajah Yunho itu. "Aniya, gwaencanha. Lagipula Changmin sudah mengatakannya tadi."

"Ck, jangan percaya apa yang dikatakan bocah setan ini."

Hemmm

Jaejoong tertawa tertahan melihat kilat marah dimata musang Yunho. Pasti Yunho sangat kesal karena dongsaengnya sengaja mengacaukan harinya.

"Kka, naiklah." ucap Yunho lagi masih dengan nada kesal yang kentara.

"Kajja Minie, naik dulu."

Changminpun dengan semangat mendudukkan dirinya diatas motor dan segera melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Yunho. Jaejoong juga ikut naik setelah memakai helm pemberian Yunho.

"Berpeganganlah." ucap Yunho dan melepaskan kopling ditangannya. Motorpun melaju dengan kecepatan sedang menuju sekolah.

Ah ya, sekolah mereka berada dilingkungan yang sama. Yayasan Dongbang memang terdiri dari sekolah TK sampai dengan perguruan tinggi.

Lima belas menit diperjalan akhirnya YunJaeMin tiba di sekolah. Jaejoongpun turun lebih dulu diikuti Changmin setelahnya.

"Ini." Jaejoong menyerahkan helmnya kepada Yunho, setelah memarkir motor, mereka pun mengantar Changmin terlebih dulu ke sekolahnya.

"Jja, masuklah." ucap Jaejoong setelah mereka sampai di depan sekolah Changmin. Iapun berjongkok dan merapikan sedikit pakaian Changmin yang terlipat.

"Gomawo nuna." jawab Changmin ceria dan tersenyum lebar. Jaejoongpun balas tersenyum kearah Changmin hingga-

Cup

Sebuah kecupan kilat diterima Jaejoong dibibir merahnya.

"Hihi, itu molning kicc dali Min." ucap Changmin dengan kekehan kecil terdengar darinya.

Jaejoong hanya mengerjabkan matanya bingung saat menerima kecupan tiba-tiba itu, sebelum sebuah teriakan yang begitu keras dan lantang terdengar dari belakangnya yang menyadarkannya.

"YAH NEO IMMA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"

Yunho melotot kaget saat melihat adegan live dihadapannya. Bagaimana bisa dongsaengnya ini mengecup bibir merah kekasihnya. Sial! Ia keduluan bocah evil itu untuk mengecup bibir merah Jaejoong pagi ini.

Sementara Changmin malah terlihat menyunggingkan senyum sinis kearah hyungnya. Tak ada rasa takut sedikitpun saat mendengar teriakan marah hyung beruangnya itu.

"Huh! Min gak takut! Pokoknya, kalo Min uda becal, Min mau lebut Joongie nuna dali yung!" ucapnya lantang sambil berkacak pinggang dan menatap tajam kearah sang hyung.

Haha, astaga Jung Changmin! Ternyata dirinya benar-benar berniat untuk merebut Jaejoong dari hyungnya. Hati-hatilah kau Yunho, semoga saja saat Changmin dewasa nanti, Jaejoong tidak berpaling dari dirimu.

"Weekkk.." Changmin pun menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek sang hyung. "Daaa nuna yeppeo. Jangan lupa pulang cekolah nanti tunggu Min jemput nuna ne. Calanghe nunaaaa~"

Chagminpun segera berlai kecil masuk ke dalam sekolahnya sambil melambaikan tangan kearah sang Nuna.

Yunho hanya mengepalkan tangannya kesal mendengar seruan Changmin, sementara Jaejoong yang sudah pulih dari keterkejutannya-ini pertama kalinya Changmin mengecup bibirnya seperti tadi, karena biasanya ia hanya mengecup di pipi-hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kedua Jung bersaudara itu.

"Ne, nado saranghae Minie." jawabnya dan sambil melambaikan tangan kearah Changmin. Dan tentu saja hal itu semakin membuat Jung Yunho melebarkan mata sipitnya.

"Yah Boo!"

Hahaha

Tawa Jaejoongpun meledak saat mendengar teriakan kekasihnya. Astaga, kekasihnya ini sama sekali tak bisa diajak bercanda.

"Kajja kita juga masuk." ajak Jaejoong mengabaikan wajah merajuk Yunho. Ia pun menggandeng lengan kekasihnya itu menuju kelas mereka walau Yunho terus memasang wajah merajuk.

Kau benar-benar harus berhati-hati Jung Yunho. Jangan sampai Jaejoong direbut dongsaengmu sendiri, walau nampaknya itu tak akan pernah terjadi ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Owari ^^

(END)

Krikk kriiik

Apaan ini? xD

Saya membawa oneshoot nan absurd lagi.. heheheee

Mian kalau ceritanya aneh dan membuat kalian terserang mual xD

Jja, saya persembahkan oneshoot ini untuk peringatan 6 tahun anniversary BEAST (apa hubungannya FF YunJae sama annivnya Beast?)

Saengil chukae Beast oppadeul.. Sukses selalu dan sering keluarin album yahhh~~ Sekali-sekali mampir ke Indonesia napa -_- Jepang mulu yang didatengin..

Hohoho.. Maaf saya malah curcol.. xD

Seharusnya kemarin saya mempublish cerita ini karena anniversary-nya kemaren (16 Oktober) tapi karena tidak ada wifi jadi saya tidak bisa publish xD

Jja, yeorebeun minta semangatnya boleh ya? Hehehe...

Minna review onegaishimasu ^^

.

Denpasar, 17 Oktober 2015


End file.
